


Pocket Ace

by GomenTsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dirty Talk, Drug Dealing, Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, Guns, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a God, Praise Kink, Rimming, Some Plot, Spies & Secret Agents, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, casino - Freeform, slow burn?, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomenTsukki/pseuds/GomenTsukki
Summary: OIkawa Tooru. The gem of the drug franchise, the Pocket Ace, and Iwaizumi Hajime a trained Special Forces agentOikawa knew that going into this buissness meant trouble, and possibly crossing paths with his secret lover.He just didn't know it would be so sudden.Now backed into a corner. His only hope, is that the agent face to face with him now, will return his long lost feelings.





	1. Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> OK! so, I was feeling the Iwaoi feels after the last episode of Haikyuu and had to write a kinky fic about it. Typical me... anyways, i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. Try not to judge too hard :P

His fingers dusted over the gun slung under his suit jacket. Playing with fire was his game and right now that fire was standing just feet in front of him with a shit eating grin. 

"Iwa-chan stop staring at me like your going to murder me." Oikawa, the man with the shit eating grin said as he turned on his heels to look out the large window that overlooked Tokyo. 

Iwaizumi moved his hand away from his gun laying his arms at his side. His glare never leaving the man in front of him. Oikawa Tooru, had supposedly been in a large drug cartel trade over seas and as a member of the Secret task forces, it was Iwaizumi's job to kill the man who ran it all. Even if it was his best friend. 

"Oikawa you knew this would happen. Why...?" he said through gritted teeth. Oikawa merely laughed laying a hand lightly on the large glass window in front of him. He didn't respond only stared out over the city. Hajime could hear the irregular breaths Oikawa was giving out. They ghosted over the glass, fogging it up slightly. 

Oikawa had changed so much. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi went way back. They had been friends for a long time. Since elementary school. It was then that they realized each others potentials in volleyball and became tight. 

They would hang out and seclude themselves from everyone else. Laughing under the trees at lunch. Sharing glances and talking about everything teenage boys could talk about. 

Oikawa would leave his house every morning to be met by Iwaizumi. 

"Give me one minute!" he would yell soon running out of his house with his school bag and lunch pail in hand. 

As much as Iwaizumi scolded him, Oikawa always knew how much he cared for him. 

Around high school is when things started getting different. 

He started harboring new feelings for Iwaizumi. Odd feelings. He was different and it scared him. Instead of liking girls and fantasizing over tits and ass all day like most boys his age. He was awestruck by the way Hajime's muscles worked under his shirt as he reached to spike down the ball onto the opposite side of the court. He was a masterpiece. His tan skin and bedroom eyes. Oikawa was caught staring more then once at this hot headed boy. 

As high school progressed and he finally confronted his feelings, they started getting harder to deal with. Short glances became long drawn out stares. Effecting his game play. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Hajime and it killed him. Whenever they made eye contact his heart fluttered and he got light headed. 

But instead of telling his best friend. He stayed quiet. Locking his feelings away and forcing himself to spend less time with Iwaizumi in hopes that he didn't find out and think Tooru was some weirdo. 

By the end of their high school Iwaizumi had distanced himself from Tooru as well. Of course they still played volleyball together and talked when they had to, but it was so different from when they use to spend countless hours hauled up inside playing video games together, or meeting up before school. It was a lot different and in a way it stung Oikawa. It hurt so badly because he couldn't be near the person he loved. It hurt because if Iwaizumi ever found out, he would most likely call him crazy and reject him. Oikawa both graduated and went to different universities. They stayed in touch a little but drifted when Iwaizumi went over seas for work training. 

What Oikawa didn't know though, is that Iwaizumi felt the same way about him. 

Oikawa being the gorgeous model like man he was, was often hit on my females and the odd male. He did well in university and ended up playing for the volleyball team. Unfortunately though, his talent fell through leaving him devastated after coaches told him no teams had scouted him and that it was best he quit the team since no spikers were willing to co-operate with his setting style. 

This tragedy made his heart shatter. He had lost the person he loved most, and now the thing he loved even more. His passion. 

His grades fumbled and dropped. He started skipping classes and dropping others. It was as if his whole life was flushed down the toilet. 

And now he only had his strikingly good looks to suffice in the business world, which in reality, wasn't much. 

But Oikawa was a very lucky man. Having connections with other drop outs, managed to score a high paying job. The bad side to that, it was highly illegal. 

He was employed by a mass drug dealing company as their poster boy. He would go into strip clubs robbing men. Cross dressing to fool the eye. And seducing people for drugs and money. Eventually he got promoted and they used him to woo security at airports and smuggle drugs across seas. He was a mastermind of the eye. Seduction was his main aspect. 

He spent countless nights luring people into secluded room with seduction only to steal their things. But this...was his new lifestyle. The hidden king of the drug cartel industry. He had worked for many different people eventually starting his own business smuggling drugs over boarders and selling to people across the world. He had picked up many different languages making the scope for clients as smooth as butter. He grew rich and well known between all drug cartels. Hidden drug organizations seeking him out for business. But with that, also came the attention of the police and secret services. A bounty of high amount placed on him dead or alive. He only then realized how balls deep he was in this. There was simply no backing out now. 

From the minute he accepted this job he knew that one day he may cross paths with his fated love. But until then, he worked undercover. In the ally ways and in the darkest nooks and buildings. Oikawa Tooru was intelligent, a pocket ace, the man with the million dollar smile, and now he was playing his own game on his own board and his next target was Iwaizumi Hajime. 

\------

"Tooru..." Iwaizumi whispered. His hand was now far from his gun. Staring at the man in awe. He hadn't realized how much he fucking missed this man until now. 

Oikawa let out a snicker fisting his hand against the glass of the skyscraper. He didn't dare turn around. He didn't deserve to look at Hajime after what he had done. He had betrayed Hajime. Who would of though this is what Oikawa would have gotten into. He was a criminal.

Now he was cornered with his love looking to kill him. He was at his wits end. 

*click* 

Iwaizumi loaded the gun barrel pointing the pistol at Oikawa. His hands shaking on the trigger. It was cold in the room they were in, but for some reason, he was burning up. Sweat trailing down his forehead. Snot threatening to leak from his nose. 

Oikawa dropped his hand. 

"Wait-" he said quietly.

"Iwa- please...just- before you shoot, let me do one thing. Then you can do whatever you want to me" 

Iwaizumi's lungs were burning. Was he holding in his breath? He exhaled feeling the burn stop. Shit.  
He slowly moved his finger from the trigger. 

"...then do it" he said slowly

Oikawa turned around with his hands up and his head down so Hajime couldn't see his eyes. His chocolate locks covering his expression. Oikawa stepped forward slowly and Iwaizumi stepped back. This continued until Iwaizumi's ass hit a desk forcing him to stop as Oikawa still approached. 

Oikawa was now a foot away and he could feel his breaths ghosting over his skin. He Still couldn't make out his face which scared him even more. 

Slowly Tooru rose a hand gently putting it over Iwaizumi's. He cupped the gun and slowly pointed the barrel down as he pushed Hajime's hand to the desk with the gun then pushing it off to the side. 

Meanwhile Hajime couldn't move a muscle. What was he doing? How did he have any trust in Oikawa right now. What if he pulled a weapon out and murdered Iwaizumi on the spot whilst unarmed. He wanted to scream at Oikawa. He wanted answers. Why of all people was he put in this situation. Oikawa with a heavy bounty on his head. Requested dead or alive, and Hajime the man to do it. He was really backed into a corner. 

"Don't hate me..." Oikawa whispered before leaning in. His lips lightly touching Hajime's. Hajime froze in place. He didn't respond. He was short circuiting.  
Oikawa pulled away still not looking up. 

All he had run from when he was younger was just blown into thin air. The countless nights he sent face buried in his pillows gasping as he stroked his length to the image of Oikawa Tooru. The guilt he felt when looking at Oikawa and picturing bad things. As a kid, he knew it wasn't right. Because in their society he was suppose to like females. So why did he like his best friend, and as these feelings progressed, it warped into love. That was when he had to put his foot down and distance himself from the brunette beauty. 

Fuck the past, fuck the future, because right now, all he ever wanted was standing in front of him. 

"Haji-" Oikawa was cut off when two hands cupped his face bringing his gaze up to Iwaizumi's. Oikawa let a sob fall from his lips. 

Iwaizumi pulled him in embracing him tightly. "I never knew..." he cooed. He forced his lips back into Oikawa's letting his tongue drag across the bottom of Oikawa's lip. 

He let his thumbs drag through the tears the stained Tooru's cheeks and gripped his head tighter. The kiss melting into something long forgotten and passionate.  
The didn't speak. Only touch. Letting their actions do the talking. 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrists flipping him against the desk shoving a leg between his legs. He could feel the hardness sporting between Oikawa's long legs making him moan into his mouth. 

"Fuck-Tooru I-" he was cut off by a slender finger pushed against his mouth and they slotted their mouths together again relishing in the feeling. 

Tooru's fingers grasped Iwaizumi's zipper tugging it down enough for him to pull them down past his waist. He let his hand prod at the hardness in Hajime's boxers moving his mouth to bite lightly at the skin on Hajime's neck. He wanted to mark him for everyone to see. He was his. He left dark purple welts all over Iwaizumi's neck. sucking them harshly and then soothing them over with his tongue. 

After removing Tooru's pants, as well as his own, they were left grinding against each other in their boxers, continuously marking each other up and exchanging moans. Tooru's hand dipping below Hajime's waistband to pull out his dripping hard cock. Flushed an angry red. He slowly dropped to his knees kissing Hajime's inner thighs before sucking his length into his mouth. 

"F-fuck!" Hajime sputtered out, gripping Oikawa's hair tightly and pushing him down on his length until drool was falling out of the corners of his mouth. He could feel the heat befogging to pool in the lower part of his stomach. 

Oikawa pulled off sliding his tongue over the sensitive slit tasting the precum sticky and white over the head of his flush cock. Hajime was sweating bullets now getting his cock sucked by a fucking angel. 

Pale milky skin, red flushes cheeks, chocolate eyes that stared with pure seduction. Like a seductress. His chocolate hair and long chocolate lashes bringing out his beauty. Slender fingers gripping the base of his cock covering what his mouth couldn't. His other hand hidden under the back of his own underwear fingering himself, thrusting forward on Iwaizumi's leg as he ran his untouched length against Hajime's calve. 

"Tooru your such a needy slut aren't you. Wanting my cock for so long." he groaned forcing Oikawa farther down his cock. Earning a moan from Oikawa the vibrated down his length. 

He pressed his leg harder into Tooru's groin earning a gasp as he gripped Hajime's leg and grinded harder against it. 

"Such a slut, getting off on my legs. So beautiful Tooru" 

"Fuck! Hajime! Yes- a slut for you...only you!" he moaned back removing his boxers to present his twitching hole. Iwaizumi pulled him up forcing him face first into the wall as he bent down to tongue at Oikawa's entrance. 

"How many men have you had in here" 

"None- ah! Dirty!" he screamed as Hajime let his tongue dipped into his entrance. 

"Liar" he said between breaths. 

"Only - shit! My fingers!" 

"Good" Hajime all but growled as he shoved a finger in along side his tongue scissoring him out. 

"Thinking about my cock in your ass every time" he groaned as he grabbed Oikawa's plush cheeks earning a squeak from him. 

"Ahh! Yes! I want Hajime!"

"Fuck yes you do" he said lifting himself so his red cock was flush against his wet entrance. 

"Only for you!" he moaned as Hajime pushed into his tight heat. 

They both gasped as he slowly started to thrust aiming to hit Oikawa's prostate dead on. 

"Fuck! Hajime! There- ah there right there!" he screamed clawing at the wall. 

"Ah fuck Tooru! So tight and hot for me. Gonna fill you up with my cum" Hajime moaned picking up his thrust speed. 

His fingers found purchase in Oikawa's hips gripping them hard. Definitely going to leave bruises. 

He slammed into Tooru aiming for his sweet spot every time and hitting it dead on. He could feel Oikawa squirming and pushing back on his cock to get more and he knew he was close. 

He wrapped a muscular hand around Oikawa's own dripping cock stroking it in time with his thrusts earning a sharp moan as Tooru arched his back away from Hajime letting his cock drive farther inside him. 

That was all it took for Oikawa to scream in pleasure clenching down hard on Iwaizumi's cock with a silhouette of Hajime's pouring from his mouth, and that was all it took for Hajime to spill deep inside of Oikawa as his insides clenched around him milking every last drop from him. 

Tooru nearly dropped to the ground in a panting mess as cum trailed from his ass to the hardwood below. 

The room they were in was now dark only illuminated by the city lights. This room being Oikawa's pent house at the top of one of the largest buildings in Tokyo. Iwaizumi had chased him up here cornering him after tracking him down at a casino not to far from this apartment. Oikawa was a pocket ace. A lucky gem now laying across his chest on the floor panting in time with him. 

But as much as Hajime longed for this feeling. How much he wanted Oikawa to stay, he knew it couldn't happen. His men had already surrounded the building. Oikawa was done for. Oikawa was a criminal.

Oikawa spoke softly against Hajime's chest.  
"Hajime...im sorry, i just felt so lost in life. This was the only option i had...i-" 

Hajime hushed him petting his head softly.

"I understand, and you know i have no choice but to bring you in now" he frowned inhaling the scent of Oikawa's hair. It smelled of mint and seduction. He couldn't help but grip Tooru tighter. He loved this man too much and now, he had finally caught him, but, he had to say goodbye as fast as he said hello. 

Tooru sensed the sadness in Hajime's voice.

"Hajime" he smiled looking up. 

He could barely force words out of his mouth. His mouth went dry. He wanted to scream and cry and sob into Hajime's arms. Deep down he knew it would be cruel if he stayed any longer. Tooru was smart, he knew an minute agents could bust through these doors and arrest Tooru and Hajime for doing these kinds of things. Hajime was trained to kill but beneath that brute muscle and mean face, he was the sweet boy Oikawa grew to love as a child. His limbs warmly embraces but Hajime. If they could stay like this for the rest of his life, he wouldn't hesitate to. But Oikawa Tooru had dug his own grave and now it was time to accept that. He closed his eyes and leaned into Iwaizumi's embrace inhaling his pure scent. 

"Give me one minute" he said kissing Iwaizumi's cheek lightly. It was just like they were kids again. Oikawa running out of his house to greet him. Only this time...he was running away. 

"One minute is all you get" he said huffing out embracing Oikawa tightly before letting him go. 

Oikawa pulled his clothing on over his sweat soaked skin walking over to the desk and grabbing the gun off of it. He picked it up locking it so it wouldn't release if he tossed it. 

He threw it to Hajime and spoke quietly

"Give me one minute, cover your eyes, point your gun straight, and do not hesitate to shoot once the timer goes off. Understand?" 

Iwaizumi wanted to retort but he kept his lips sealed. 

Oikawa picked up an alarm clock from the desk and set the timer to a minute. He looked down at Hajime. His heart melting. Fuck he loved that man. He counted down from 3.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go" he said lightly.

Hajime shut his eyes tightly keeping his gun poised straight. 

He heard rustling and felt the cold air of the room nip at his exposed skin. Oikawa was doing something, probably escaping, or actually giving into Iwaizumi's gunshot. Hajime didn't want to kill Oikawa or turn him in. He prayed to every god that Tooru would find a way to escape. He didn't want to pull that trigger, but it was the last request his only love left, and he would fulfill it even if it meant killing him. Because he still had a job to do and if this is how he had to do it, he would. He still prayed though.

The time was ticking down and the rustling finally stopped. 

"Until we meet again" Tooru said. 

And the alarm sounded. 

*BANG* 

Hajime snapped his eyes open to look straight ahead. The window was open a crack with a single bullet hole straight through it. But no Oikawa. 

He stood up running over to the window to look out. 

And there just barely visible, a black parachute with a giant ace sign on the top hovered over the skyline. Hajime place his hand on the glass. Above his hand was a patch of fogged glass with a number written on it and a small heart. He typed the number into his phone before wiping the glass down with a wipe to erase any clues his team could use to find out the truth of Oikawa's escape. 

That smart ass Oikawa. Always knew his way out of things. 

"Until we meet again" Hajime whispered against the glass watching the parachute drift over the city lights. 

Until we meet again, king of hearts, because this ace was a king now. A king of Iwaizumi Hajime's heart.


	2. Dealers Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, falling for king of his heart Oikawa Tooru, but could he be bluffing? or is he over thinking this. Either or he's playing with fire now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning on this being a one shot, but i'm too in love with this dark love story. It can be a little hard to understand at sometimes due to my constant play on words. My writing style is a little odd. Anyways I hope you like it!

Iwaizumi ran his hands over the glass of the penthouse window. It had been a week since Oikawa had jumped from this very window, and to his luck hadn't been spotted managing to hopefully escape the task force. 

It had been a week since Oikawa had left and Hajime had not stopped coming here in hopes that maybe, Tooru would be waiting here. Although he knew that he wouldn't come back.

The glass had been repaired and the penthouse now empty. Iwaizumi leaning against the wall where just a week ago, he had confessed his guilty love. His love for the king of hearts, and gem of all drug industries. The thief and sly fox. The criminal, of whom, he most definitely should NOT be with. 

Luckily the agency hadn't found out about his and Oikawa's 'secret' and Iwaizumi had covered the case by telling his boss that Oikawa had pushed him against the wall forcefully as he hit his head accidentally shooting his gun and blacking out on the impact of the wall to his head. His boss had believed him, because Hajime was one of his top agents. Wouldn't lie on his life. Or so he thought. 

In a way Hajime was just as sneaky as Tooru. Both extremely compatible and Hajime craved it. It was like alcohol. It burned as he swallowed it down but left him feeling amazing and wanting more. He slumped down against the wall pulling out his phone. The number that Oikawa had left on his contacts list, yet he couldn't manage to text to it. His finger hovering over the 'send' button. As hard as he tried he couldn't force his finger down to hit send. He dropped his phone looking out over the city. One thing was for sure though, on the inside of his brute appearance, Iwaizumi Hajime was a weak man. A sucker for the act of seduction. A sucker for the god damned pocket ace. 

"God dammit Hajime, grow some balls" he mumbled to himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something near the entry to the room.

"Grow some what?" a voice said from behind him. He whipped around to see a man, average height with pale pale skin. His eyes slanted and gleaming like that of a snake with a malicious grin plastered across it. 

His breathing faltered. He moved his hand to the empty gun holster on his side remembering that he didn't keep his gun with him off the job. He looked back at his dropped phone and wished he hadn't dropped it. 

The man was dressed to the nines. Not a particle of dust on his black tailored suit. He lifted a single hand sliding a note out from under his sleeve walking over to Iwaizumi. 

He stayed silent never breaking eye contact as he leaned against Iwaizumi wrapping his snaking long arms around him to clasp at the pockets of his jeans on the back. He couldn't move. Who the hell was this man. He scared Hajime. This man was truly mortifying. This man was like a snake, wrapping around him, a gaze causing paralysis as it sunk into him like fangs. He couldn't move.

A joker. Could never tell what he was going to do next. Reading Hajime's every move inspecting him as his breath slithered over his neck. 

His lips dusting across his ear as he whispered wet breaths into it. 

"The names Suguru Daisho" he grinned letting his tongue lick around the shell of Hajime's ear earning a disgusted shiver. 

Why the fuck was this pent house so bad for oddly attractive men trying to seduce him. 

He made a mental note not to come back here after this encounter, if he even survives it. 

"I'm only doing my job...for the boss" Daisho said as he placed a note in Hajime's back pocket. 

He stepped back a few steps adjusting his adjacent suit before whipping around on the heel of his foot to face the exit. 

"I can understand why he would take interest in someone like you" he snickered placing a hand above his head to wave before taking another step towards the door of the pent house. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime. You're really playing with fire here. Just remember, the boss has a business to run. Wouldn't want a fly like you ruining his years of work, pride, and joy." The snake like man said before walking out the front door with a slam. 

Hajime released a huge breath letting his legs give out. His hand flying around to his back pocket to pull the note from it. 

He unfolded the mint scented paper peeling off the wax stamp keeping it closed. A fine written note in perfect ink was displayed on the letter. 

It read: "Dearest Hajime,

I hope my recent encounter with you didn't ruin anything or get you in trouble. I truly meant no harm and would never wish to hurt you or force you to inflict pain on someone you wouldn't want to. 

I see you're hesitant to text me, must be with the possibility of your messages being tracked. The agency was always hard to evade.

I already miss you dearly and will never forget our 'reunion'. Since you won't text or call I have left an address below. Its a public place but is very suitable for meet ups and such. It is where I do some business. 

I would be honored to have your company soon, preferably sooner then later. 

The address being: ************ ** ****

P.s. Come Alone.

P.s.s. I will not hesitate to kill any unwanted visitors. 

Sincerely, your love, Pocket Ace ;)"

Iwaizumi cursed mentally. Of course. This man was one of the most persistent on this planet. That snake like asshole must have been working for Tooru. He moved his thumb from the bottom of the page to see a mark. The perfect lips mark done it vibrant pink lipstick. He recognized those lips from anywhere. The king himself. 

This note was most definitely Oikawa. 

He let a grin pull at his lips folding the note gently before pushing it back into his pocket.

This man would be the death of him. 

\-------

"Iwaizumi! Oikawa! Please stay after practice to clean up" their high school volleyball team coach yelled before shutting the big metal door to the gym. 

Hajime and Oikawa the only two left, their team mates having left not to long ago. 

The thing about these two is that there was a reason why they drifted. A trigger. Like an avalanche falling over a slope. Crashing down below before melting away. This was that moment. The moment the coach shut the door to the gym leaving them alone. This was the moment Oikawa did something that changed the way the boys both looked at each other. 

"Iwa-chan! Pick up the netting and fold it neatly in there!" Oikawa said pointing to a red box located off to the side of the court. 

The net was heavy though, a real pain in the ass to clean up. Iwaizumi being his snarky self deciding to retort with a snappy "I'm not doing it." 

He said it quietly huffing as he started picking up stray balls on the court. 

The gym falling silent. 

And the next second a voice. Faintly in his ear, lips barely touching it as Tooru whispered 

"Then do me instead"

Iwaizumi's heart stopped beating. His face turning beat red. Realizing what his best friend had just done and said. That was not something best friends did even when teasing. It was something that made Hajime sick to his stomach. The feelings he was harboring for the boy blowing up tenfold in his stomach as heat ripped through every muscle. His face in an almost disgusted picture. But not disgusted with Oikawa. Disgusted with himself, and by now Tooru had most definitely seen his reaction. Red faced breathing slightly. Face smashed in utter defiance. 

His reaction was not towards Oikawa's request. It was because it brought up the things he did every night thinking about Tooru. It brought up the feelings he couldn't hide very longer and Oikawa Tooru had mistaken his disgusted face to his request thinking that Iwaizumi was truly disgusted with him. If Hajime reacted like that to a possible joke, it meant that he really didn't want him like Oikawa wanted him. 

Oikawa however was wrong. 

These feelings were wrong and Hajime knew it. There was no fucking way Tooru had these feelings to. It was just a co-incidence. No...no he didn't. He couldn't. 

But when he looked back as Tooru he was standing frozen. A look of sadness on his face. Hiding it behind a smile. 

Shit. Had he really meant it? Wait...that meant...that Tooru might have actually had feelings for him? Crushed by his self centered actions. A misunderstanding. 

Hajime wanted to scream no. Wanted to tell him his reaction wasn't towards Tooru but to himself. 

However, it was too late. Oikawa had said a quiet goodbye followed by the collecting of his things leaving the gym and Hajime behind. 

Hajime slammed his face against the nearest wall. Hands scraping at his own skin. He quickly collected his things locking the gym up before racing through the night looking for Oikawa. 

He had to tell him. Now or never. He had to spill his feelings. That god damned misunderstanding fucking him up. He faced towards the path Tooru took home seeing him walking faintly illuminated by the street lamps that lined the dark street. 

It was hard to see but from where he was standing Oikawa had turned around. Smile on his face waving a goodnight before walking up to his house and entering it. 

The only thing...from what Iwaizumi had seen was the boys face. wet with something. Not sweat. But tears. 

The street lamps faintly reflecting themselves on the boys puffy damp cheeks. 

Iwaizumi Hajime had fucked up. 

\--------

The next morning he had waited and waited outside Tooru's house. Like he usually did. But instead of a gleaming "give me one minute!", he got complete silence. The birds of the morning chirping in the trees as the cicadas hummed to the rising sun. No sign of Tooru. 

He had eventually given up assuming that Tooru was sick. 

That hypothesis being dis-proven when be spotted Oikawa in class at school. 

Had he left...without Hajime?

Something in him snapped. Like his own heart being torn from his chest and stomped on. 

From that day on, they drifted. 

But that day stayed hidden in the past. Like a burnt out sheet from a diary. Forgotten to ashes. 

That was the day Hajime realized how he really felt towards the chocolate haired boy with the stupid nicknames. 

Because real love hurt like a bitch. 

If only he had reacted to Oikawa's joke differently. Then, their wouldn't be a horrible misunderstanding. He should have just laughed it off. Only, it wasn't a joke. Oikawa Tooru had meant what he said. The feelings they both harbored for each other were real. 

\---------

Water danced over Tokyo glaring its vibrant lights and draining out the smell of foods and exotic street life with that of fresh rain. The streets seemed empty as though mocking the rain. People running indoors to escape the hasty wetness. 

Oikawa leaned against the side of a flashy building. Men and women funneling in and out of it. He stood with a black umbrella. Low enough to conceal his face. Covering his identity unless you were familiar with the way he dressed. Flashy at that. 

Taxis being flagged down by people as he watched them keenly. People stepping in, and people stepping out. He kept his eyes fixed on the vehicles watching as people continuously got out in front of the building. Women and men dressed nicely as they scented the air with rich colognes and perfumes. 

Oikawa's eyes danced around the crowd until they landed on a man. The man seeming to approach the building face also covered by an umbrella. He wasn't wearing super flashy clothes and his scent was hidden by the rain. Just as he was about to walk into the building Oikawa grabbed him by the arm slinging him into the ally. The man releasing a short yelp. 

Oikawa clasped a hand around the mans mouth revealing his face. The man looked into Oikawa's chocolate eyes and released a relieved breath. 

"Tooru you know I scare easily" Iwaizumi snorted. 

Oikawa simply smiled pulling Iwaizumi into a passionate kiss. Pushing the man against the building ad he slotted their mouth together. His tongue prodding at Iwaizumi's as he pressed himself into his embrace. 

Their breathing got heavy and they almost lost track of time before realizing the rain was soaking them. 

"Fuck your gorgeous" Hajime said stroking a thumb across the water on his cheek. 

This time the water painting his face wasn't tears...

"Iwa-chan praise me more" he teased grabbing Hajime's hand as he led him through the ally to a hidden door on the side of the large building. 

"Asshole, be more modest" he retorted following him into the building. 

This building was the Queen of Diamonds casino. A well known hotel and casino famous for its extravagant rich qualities and celebrity ideals. 

Iwaizumi had never been here but drove past it quite frequently on his daily commutes to the agency. The owner of the casino was unknown also giving off a mysterious vibe. Rumors had spread that the owner was a ghost, or a yokai running it for amusement. 

However, Oikawa knew the owner and he was no ghost or yokai. 

"Tooru! Where are you taking me! This is trespassing, if the agency finds out ill be in-" 

"Shhhhh!" Tooru said pushing a finger to Hajime's lips. 

"Don't worry. You won't get in trouble" he giggled. 

They walked through another corridor leading to a section off the main lobby where only few workers were. They all stared oddly at Oikawa. Adoration in their eyes. Hajime letting jealousy get the best of him as he started getting inappropriate thoughts. 

"Why are they staring at you!" he whispered. 

"Hahah Iwa-chan, you will have to wait and see!" 

Oikawa pulled him into a large elevator. He took note that there were no cameras in the elevator. 

Almost seconds upon entering he was slammed into the wall and attacked mercilessly by Oikawa's lips. He slotted a leg up between his legs realizing how turned on Tooru was. 

"It was always hard to resist you-ah-" he gasped in Hajime's ear. 

He ground through his dress pants up Hajime's leg panting as he pushed his mouth against the black haired man's with so much heat earning a growl from Hajime as they flipped their positions. 

Time seemed to stop in that elevator feeling the pressure tighten as it brought them higher up.  

"Hajim-ahh!" Tooru moaned when Hajime cupped his ass rutting forcefully into Tooru's groin. God damned clothing. 

The elevator binged snapping them both out of their trans as the straightened themselves up. 

The door opened and a maid stood shocked to see Oikawa. 

His lips red and puffy. Member straining in the front of his pants as he fiddled on the spot. Hajime was even worse, purple and red welts beginning to show on his neck. His eyes squinted in lust as he folded his hands in front of his groin to shield from the maids prying eyes. 

She quickly dropped her head letting Oikawa and Hajime get off before entering the elevator quickly hiding the blush on her face.

"Hajim-" 

"Oikawa where are we?" he asked shocked as his eyes scanned the large room. What was with Oikawa and large windowed pent houses. 

"This is my house" he said with a grin. 

"Your what...wait- Tooru what the fu-"

"I can explain" Oikawa laughed pulling Hajime to the circular couch in the center of the very large penthouse. The floor dipped in where it was in the very center with a large fireplace in the middle. 

There was a bar across the room with a man standing wiping the counter down. 

Oikawa looked at him "You are dismissed" he said and the bar tender quickly exited. 

Oikawa gazed into Hajime's eyes. 

"I trust you" he said gripping Hajime's hands. 

"I trust you so much" he said pushing Hajime down to the couch to straddle him. 

He leaned his hands over Hajime running them over his clothes broad chest grinding down on the erection straining against his pants. 

"Tooru-"

"Shh, I'll explain everything later" 

Hajime just watched. 

Oikawa slowly moving his hands up his own torso to pull his shirt up and over his head arching his back as he did. His milky skin. Oikawa was still toned from their volleyball days, and probably from his constant hustling. His seductive glare scanning over Iwaizumi. 

He threw his shirt to the ground leaning over to Hajime's ear to whisper a "your turn".

Hajime ran his hands up Oikawa's body, squeezing his hips as he rutted upward letting a gasp rip at his throat. He leaned up to press his clothes chest to Oikawa's so that Tooru was now sitting on his lap. He pulled away letting Oikawa pull his shirt off leaving them both flush against each other heated in kissing. 

Hajime's hands started roaming towards Oikawa's waistband slipping beneath it to fiddle with the skin. He realized quickly that Tooru wasn't wearing underwear. 

"You slut, always prepared" he growled nipping at Tooru's neck. 

"Ahh! Fu-ck Hajime" he moaned throwing his head back. Hajime's dirty talk made him see double. Made the knot in his stomach expand. Made him thirsty for more. 

Iwaizumi moved his mouth down licking over Tooru's now pert nipples humming when Oikawa arched towards him. He played and twirled the other one with his fingers 

"Hajime! Stop or I'm gonna-" Hajime immediately pulled away earning a frustrated groan from Oikawa instead slipping his hands under Tooru's waistband wrapping around his cock. 

Tooru now reduced to a squirming mess in Hajime's arms moaning lewdly but just as Hajime was about to flip them he planted his hands firmly on his chest shaking his head and leaning in to his ear to whisper "let me ride you".

That fucking man. All control Hajime had was immediately lost. His pants growing extremely tight gasping as Tooru slid his pants off completely leaving them both butt naked. 

Tooru lining himself up with Hajime's thick cock. God he was so fucking big. 

He slid down so just the head was in leaving Hajime extremely sexually frustrated. "Ah fuck Tooru, your not prepared" he said impatiently bucking his hips up. He knew he shouldn't be but it was hard when something so hot and tight was teasing the wet tip of his cock. 

"Iwa-ah, I already prepared...hnng, before you came.”

"God your such a fucking slut" he moaned thrusting up. 

Hajime was about to loose his shit when Oikawa suddenly dropped down taking his whole length in one go. 

He shot up grabbing Tooru tightly as they both wailed in pleasure. He couldn't help the little thrust he gave in managing to hit Tooru's prostate with each being so deep.  

"Hajime... I'm not gonna last" he moaned earning a simple "same" from Hajime. His face twisted in pleasure as Oikawa rode him. 

He was grinding down pushing his hips up as Hajime fucked him from below. 

The room was now dark only illuminated by the faint lights making it past the rain. The windows obscuring the lights making the room glow faintly. It was drafty in the penthouse but Hajime heat kept him warm.  

Iwaizumi's tan muscles moving in unison with Oikawa's movements. 

But Oikawa, he was the real show stopper. Riding his cock so well. Face scrunched in pleasure cheeks red, chocolate eyes blown out into chocolate lakes as his cheeks flushed cherry red. His milky skin littered with marks and his nipples swollen and pink. Hajime ran his hands up and down the arch in his back moaning as Tooru slammed down hard against him. 

He was at his wits end, about to blow. "Fuck Tooru-stop!" he moaned trying to push him off. 

"No... Cum inside me". 

That did it. Hajime lost himself. The room going white as he clutched onto Tooru releasing heavily into him. Tooru's walls clenching around him, milking him of everything.

It didn't take too much longer for Tooru to scream a symphony of Hajime's name. 

They fell flushed against each other breathing heavily. Hajime holding Tooru tightly as he rubbed his back. He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go. Ever. He wanted to stay like this forever. He loved this man too much. 

But...if his work found out... He closed his eyes hard forcing the bad thought away. 

Because if his work were to find out they would both be jailed. Oikawa possibly put on death penalty for his crimes. He squeezed him harder looking down at the sleepy boy. His eyelashes dusting lightly over his cheeks. How could an angel be the epitome of the devil.

He stared out the window imagining a life where they weren't in this tough situation maybe someday they would be together peacefully. He knew it wasn't his fault Tooru went down this path, but it was hard not to think he wasn't an influence. He kinda left him. 

He looked around the room for the bedroom noticing Oikawa had fallen asleep on his chest. He would stay here but he didn't know if Oikawa wanted him to stay or not, plus it was cold and there were no blankets around. 

He stood up carrying Tooru bridal style, eyes locking on a door that lead to a room with a bed in it. 

He walked over placing Tooru under the blankets placing his folded clothes neatly on the end. He threw his boxers on about to get dressed when a hand came out and grabbed his wrist. He looked down to Oikawa his eyes opened widely. Sadness filling them. 

"Don't leave" he said tears welling in his eyes. Hajime swallowed hard. 

"I'll never leave" 

He slid into bed pulling the brunette against him. He wrapped him up in his arms resting his head in Tooru's soft locks. The scent of mint and alcohol imprinted in it. He knew Tooru drank but it was most likely because the whole casino smelt of it. 

As Oikawa fell back asleep he let his thoughts get the best of him. 

Oikawa Tooru, was more then just a pocket ace. He was a fucking mastermind. A genius. This man ran an empire hidden behind the eyes of the agency. The agency thinks that Tooru is working for him. But obvious that's not the truth. Oikawa Tooru doesn't work for anyone, anymore at least. 

And from Hajime's perspective, this man owns more then just a drug industry. He really is a ghost. Invisible to the normal, the Cheshire cat of Tokyo. Lurking around, his presence almost not existent, eyes everywhere. How, how did this happen, where was the old Tooru? Not to mention this penthouse as well as the other. Then it came to him.

Tooru doesn't know the owner of this casino. He IS the owner. This man has more then one property, the other was a dupe, a lure. Could he have known that Hajime would come? Set the whole incident up knowing Hajime would fall into his trap, a victim to his seductive bluff? As well as this casino...it's part of a chain which means...oh god. Hajime is in over his head with this one. 

He gulped looking down at the still childish man. He still saw the Oikawa he left in this man. To him, he was still the Oikawa Tooru in high school. The sweetheart of the high school, nothing had really changed about him to Hajime. However he knew this man had changed, perhaps the new Tooru was playing his own game, who was bluffing and who wasn't. One big poker game is what it really was.

Shit, he was falling hard. Really gambling on this one that's for sure. 

Gambling on his hand, looking down at the king of hearts, a pocket ace up his sleeve. He was the one really bluffing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh positive feedback is always accepted! Idea's are also loved, writers block can be difficult! Hope you guys like it :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for pictures of my cosplays and updates on fanfictions! Suggestions and request are often taken! 
> 
> Tumblr: star-tsukki


End file.
